


Love is Strange

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time.Akira KurusuxReaderResponse to Ninja-chan's "10 Stages of Love" challenge on Lunaescence.





	1. 01. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time that I've officially completed a project in the second person perspective. After writing _Stolen Kiss_ and _Special Model_ , I wanted to write another _Persona 5_ piece and ended up putting this collection together after stumbling across this challenge on Lunaescence. As one who hardly writes in the second person perspective, I had a blast putting this collection together, and I hope you all enjoy it. Title is credited to the song of the same name by Mickey  & Sylvia. If you want to try out the challenge, it can be found here:
> 
>  
> 
> [10 Stages of Love Challenge](http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/challenges.php?chalid=688)

_ 01\. Introduction _

You were sitting on one of the numerous benches placed around Shujin Academy reading one of your favorite novels when you first saw him. Your long, ebony locks blew in the gentle breeze when your amethyst eyes found him walking across the courtyard. When his grey orbs caught sight of you, you felt your heart aflutter within the confines of your chest. Biting your lower lip, you quickly hid your face behind the opened novel in your hand, and when you thought it was safe to look up, you saw that he was still looking at you from over his shoulder as he continued walking on.

_Akira Kurusu, huh? For one with a criminal record, he doesn’t look like a delinquent at all. I wonder if I will have a chance to get to know him?_

That question ran through your mind as you returned to your novel.


	2. 02. Introduction

_ 02\. Introduction _

You arrived at your biology class ten minutes early, and decided to take a glimpse into the laboratory workbook to get a hint of what you were going to be up against for the next hour. This was your first day in this class, and you weren’t sure if you were going to find anyone to work with. As you were glancing through the workbook, you fiddled with your pencil, your nerves tingling at what was to come.

“Excuse me?”

The masculine voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you looked to see Akira staring at you with his bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes pierced into yours, as if he was staring into your soul.

“Is it alright if I join you?”

You were silent for a moment before giving him a nod that consented your approval. With a nod of his own, he sat down next to you and began unloading his bag. When he was set, he turned to look at you.

“I saw you in the courtyard the other day, but I didn’t get the time to properly introduce myself.” He held out his hand. “I’m Akira Kurusu.”

A small smile formed on your lips as you took his hand and introduced yourself to him.

“I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Your stomach did a flip at his words; the next hour was going to be interesting.


	3. 03. Interaction

_ 03\. Interaction _

“Hi there.”

Akira’s greeting caught your attention as you peered over your locker door, your eyes meeting his.

“Hi, Akira-kun. What’s up?”

“I’m having a hard time deciphering some lines in the story we read for English. You seem to understand this. Could we meet in the library after school today?”

His request took you by surprise; with how popular he had gotten from the past few weeks, he had other people to turn to for assistance. The fact that he was asking you, the new, quiet and shy transfer student just added to the shock value.

“Yes. I can. I’ll see you later in the library.”

He smiled at you and gave you a wink before leaving for his next class. As you shut your locker and went in the opposite direction down the hallway, you couldn’t help the small smile that formed on your lips.


	4. 04. Attraction

_ 04\. Attraction _

You confirmed the crush you developed on Akira after school one day. You were in the library finishing up a romance novel when the feeling hit you at its hardest. It had been obvious throughout the day; whenever you thought of him, your heart raced, threatening to burst out of your ribcage at any second. In addition, whenever he looked your way, your cheeks would warm up and flush a slight shade of pink. It proved difficult to get close to him without you becoming fearful of being rejected, and thus, you did everything you could to keep your distance. It also didn’t help that his popularity soared in a matter of months, and that also meant competition from other potential rivals.

As you finished the novel, a folded-up note fell from inside the book, the piece of paper landing directly in front of you. You noticed your name was written on it, and quirked a brow while you opened it.

_I can’t stop thinking about you. I wanted to say it to you directly, but I only knew the wrong thing to say. I want to take you out sometime, and I really hope you’ll allow it. If so, I’ll see you this weekend. -Akira_

A rush of ease and joy flowed throughout your body; the note put aside the fear you had been feeling all day, and from then until you went to bed, the only thing you felt was happiness.


	5. 05. Date

_ 05\. Date _

Akira took you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant you stumbled upon one day, in which the both of you stuffed your stomachs to their fullest with the luxurious food offered. Your next stop was the movies, in which the two of you watched a comedy film while exchanging glances, sharing popcorn and throwing pieces at each other. Now, you were walking the streets of downtown Tokyo, taking in the lights brightening up the dark streets and enjoying each other’s company.

“Tokyo is so beautiful at night,” you stated, your gaze focused upwards.

“It is, but those lights pale in comparison to your beauty,” he whispered, his eyes locked on you.

You turned to look at him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to him. You relished in the closeness and breathed in his scent as you nuzzled your cheek against his chest. It was the best date you had ever been on, and you wished the night would never end.


	6. 06. Holding Hands

_ 06\. Holding Hands _

As you were walking down the courtyard on route to your next class, Akira caught up to you from behind and slipped his hand into yours. The warmth of his touch shot up the expanse of your arm and throughout the rest of your body as his fingers intertwined with yours. You felt your hand tremble in his hold as the other students stared at the both of you, but his grip never faltered.

“You’re okay. Just relax,” he whispered in your ear.

With a nod, you took a deep breath and allowed yourself to relax, and the trembling stopped after a few seconds.

“Everyone is staring, Akira-kun,” you whispered back.

“Let them stare. I want everyone to know that you’re the one I want.”


	7. 07. First Kiss

_ 07\. First Kiss _

After talking a walk through the downtown streets, Akira brought you back home before it got too late in the night. When you reached your door, you exchanged your goodbyes and told him that you would see him at school tomorrow. You were about to head inside when he pulled you towards him and sealed his lips against yours in a soft kiss. His hand reached up to your face, his fingers caressing your cheek as he reveled the sweet taste of your lips. When you broke away for some much-needed air, he stared into your eyes as he whispered to you.

“I’ll see you at school.”

You couldn’t help grinning like a fool when you went to bed for the night.


	8. 08. Relationship

_ 08\. Relationship _

You had been seeing Akira and going out on dates with him for the past month. When the two of you walked to class together one morning, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, signifying his relationship with you. You noticed the gazes of the other girls in the area, some of which were shock, others envy and a mix of both.

“I think I’m going to be the envy of all the girls here, Akira-kun,” you whispered.

“You’ll be fine. They’ll get over it,” he whispered back.

A small smile formed on your lips as you wrapped an arm around his waist and the two of you held each other on route to class.


	9. 09. Love

_ 09\. Love _

Akira made his love for you obvious every day at school. In between classes, he would always give you a hug and a kiss, be playful with you at lunchtime and would take you out somewhere after school, be it the park, eating out or the movies. At school, the moments became normal occurrences, at least when the riot of the shock finally settled down.

You smiled when you felt him wrap his arms around you from behind and kiss you.

“You can’t get enough of me, can you, Akira-kun?”

You felt him smirk against your skin.

“No, and I never will.”


	10. 10. Commitment

_ 10\. Commitment _

It was in Inokashira Park that Akira swore his eternal loyalty to you.  
“I solemnly swear to you that I will love and cherish you while forsaking all others that attempt to pull me away. My love for you is true, and I will always be here for you, no matter what it is.”

You smiled and giggled slightly at his vow.

“That sounds close to a marriage vow. However, it is a good one, and I swear to be loyal to you, forsaking all other men and providing support in your time of need.”

With those words, the two of you sealed your vows with a kiss under the cover of the Sakura trees with the sunset bathing the both of you in its orange hue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the process of putting together my upcoming smutty Devil May Cry one shot. When the idea for this collection came up, I set aside the one shot until I finished it. Now that it's done, I can pick up where I left off and I hope to have it posted soon. Check back!


End file.
